supocalypsefandomcom-20200214-history
Sheriff
Sheriff aka Karp Haven, is a new arrival to the Unified Society. He is often called Sheriff for the sheriff's cap he wears and the revolver at his belt. Backstory Named after his great-grandfather, it was say to say Karp had a legacy to live up to. His namesake was a Russian Submariner in WWI and great-grandfather on his fathers side served in the British Army with distinction. When his grandfather came to America he served in the US Navy during the Vietnam War. The house Karp grew up in was mostly paid for by Uncle Sam himself. It was an almost a forgone conclusion that when he finished High School he was going to pay his way through college by joining the military. He didn't want to become career military like most people in the family. He never really got the chance to tell his folks that. So there Karp was 20 years old and he had served 2 years in the Marine Corps and managed to work on this Associates degree in Computer Science. At 21 he got his degree and he was thinking of all the fields he could go into once he got his Bachelor's and hell maybe even shot for a Master's Degree. That was if the virus hadn't hit. He never had to kill anyone in his time in the Military, but after the virus it was like the Wild West. Everyone, his family, his friends, all dead, and those that were left...it was what Karp would have imagined if he thought of Hell. The monsters were what really ruined his day, for a long time he thought he was the only normal human left. That was until one of those baddies got the drop on him. It was something that might have been a tiger, and it came like a wrecking ball. Bursted through three wall and demolished a car. Karp had always thought he was fast, but the way he gotten away was humanly impossible. No one was human anymore. He traveled, picking up supplies where he could, avoiding monster were he could. The worst of it was the undead, he had passed through Los Angeles scavenging supplies when he had hit streets that were literally packed with the dead milling about. Not everyone was as weak as Karp, but he kept coming across these powered people that were having trouble surviving because they didn't have proper shelter or food, or any other host of once things we never thought about in the old days. He tried to help these people and give them what training he could, surprisingly most were friendly when he called out to them. Maybe the loneliness was getting to them too. The world was so much bigger, so much more emptier then he had ever noticed. Somewhere along the line he spots calling himself Karp, stopped introducing himself at all.Once someone said he was like the lone ranger walking around with that revolver at his hip. Good Kid, he was a one of the few people that Karp considered a friend. When he moved on that kid actually gave him a hat, said it had belonged to his father. The kid said he was a Sheriff and that Karp reminded him of him a lot. Karp didn't know what he was looking for, but eventually he made his way to Seattle. First time he had ever felt like he was in a city again,there were so many people. If he was going to be a Sheriff maybe he had finally found his Town. Powers Enhanced Leadership His prowess as a leader stems from his Superhuman Charisma that he's not actively aware of. It's a type of telepathic manipulation that exudes from him and subtly affects those around him or can see and/or hear him. Those that are immune to the effects of telepathy are immune to this effect as well. It so subtle that the effect isn't noticeable unless you are actively searching your mind for external influences. Hyper-Speed Combat His Reflexes have been Enhanced to the point that it is almost to catch him flat-footed.Whenever in a combat scenario Sheriff is able to tap into a reservoir of speed to allow from him to reacted just fast enough to the situation at hand. He is able to tap into this ability with intense concentration and able to fire his gun at super human speeds and preform various Martial Art maneuvers he knows at the same speed level. He does these things at a cost, tapping into this ability becomes more and more fatiguing on his body. Pushing himself to react far beyond the scope of super-humanly fast can knock him unconscious or possibly kill him. Combat Skills Primarily Sheriff is trained in to Two forms of Hand to Hand combat.The first being a form CQC taught to him in the Marines and the other is a type of Aikido that he has been practicing since he was a kid. The program that he trained under in the Marines is called the MCMAP that draws from a number of styles. Its main goal is to met a situation with varying degrees of lethality and the most appropriate (usually the least) amount of force possible. It also teaches a combination of mental, character, and physical discipline. When he was a child he as enrolled into a Aikido dojo to learn discipline and to use up his excess energy that he had in abundance. He gained a genuine appreciation for the martial art and follows a number of its philosophical beliefs. Akikdo focuses on grappling, primarily using throws and joint locks, and the ability to turn an attackers force and momentum against them. The type of weapons he is trained in using are as follows; rifles, carbines, submachine guns, shotguns, pistols and knives. He has a reduimentary or better of the other weapons used in military service, but prefers the weapons most viable in a CQC scenario. Regardless of the weapon he is using he tries to avoid shooting to kill. He makes an exception for the various monsters that are extremely hostile and tries to leave the rest alone. Category:Unified Society Category:Male Category:Enhanced Leadership Category:Hyper-Speed Combat